Changeling
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: When Simon is hurt by his brother he flees to the woods against his better judgment, there he meets a very interestingcreature by the name of Terrence Fink. Yes this is SLASH so if that does not apeal to you, this fic is not for you.


"**Jared!" He heard Mallory scream. He sighed and shrugged back down into his covers. **

"**What Mallory!?" His brother snappish reply came. Simon often wished that those two would have their conflicts somewhere he couldn't hear them, like China perhaps? **

"**Moms gonna freak when she see's this." Mallory yelled. Then again that wasn't anything new, she was always yelling for some reason or another wasn't she? **

"**See's what Mallory?" Jared huffed out, he hits something which Simon assumed to be the kitchen counter with his inner palms. **

"**This test! You know how she feels about school!" **

"**Oh that!? It's one freak'in test Mallory. It was really freak'in hard! No one in the class passed it!" Jared blustered. Mallory ripped something of the counter. **

"**Simon didn't seem to have a problem." Simon hated when Mallory used him as an example, he knew it did nothing but to anger his brother more, and as everyone knew, that was never a good thing. **

"**Well we can't all stay home every night and b pathetic like Simon Mallory." Simon dropped his book. He couldn't even lie, that had stung, stung deep into his core. So what if he tended to stay a home more often then his brother. And so what if he didn't have as many friends as his brother. That didn't make him pathetic… **_**Did it? **_**He thought, his throat tightening into a painful lump. He'd always put of his lack of friends to, there was no one he could really hold conversations with who didn't lose track of what he was saying but now he wasn't so sure if that's what it was. What if it was that no one **_**wanted**_** to hold conversations with him. This struck a cord within him so sharply he almost gasped aloud. **

"**Jared! That's a horrible thing to say about your brother." Mallory scolded sounding disgusted. **

"**I'm just telling the truth. Nobody at school likes him. They all don't even understand how we're related." Jared huffed. With that the flood gates were opened. Tears stung his vision and he threw his book at the opposite wall before getting up and ripping the door open. **

"**Well Jared, we cant all be as cool as you!" He cried out and two shocked heads whipped towards him. **

"**S-simon you could hear us?" Jared stuttered. **

"**Yeah I can always hear you." Hot tears slid down his face. **

"**Simon you know-." He cut his sister off. **

"**No Mallory he's right, I am pathetic. I've come to that realization, but I don't need you to point it out for me!" Simon's voice had never held so much rage. He felt like the farthest thing from a passive person. Jared stumbled forward to put a hand on his twins shoulder but Simon ripped his arm away from him. **

"**Stay away from me!" Simon yelled before running out the front door and down the white painted steps. He hopped over the circle ignoring the shouts from his siblings. He ran headlong into the forest pushing the branches away that were getting stuck in his crow colored hair. He knew I was stupid for him to run into the forest but part of him wanted Jared to worry. And maybe if something unfortunate did happen to him, Jared would feel guilty for the rest of his natural born life. It was petty he knew but he continued to run. **

**He ran until he found cover under a moderately sized willow tree, just on the edge of a small pond. The sunlight spilled through its weeping branches, lighting his white face and making the tears feel even more hot. He tucked his knee's up under his chin. He sniffled lightly into the material of his pants. He jumped when a small thump came just beside him. He lifted his head slowly in fear of what he would see. Resting simply beside him was perfectly shined red apple, the skin supple and smooth with no traced of black or even orange. This made no sense, this was a willow tree and there wasn't and apple tree in sight. He turned his head up to examine the tree. Looking back at him were a pair of green eyes with a ring of sky blue around the edge. Simon gasped throwing himself away from the tree and back on his bum facing the oddity lounging on the branch far above his head. **

"**Who are you?" His voice shook. **

"**What has caused your tears?" Simon's question had been ignored only to be responded to with a question that confused him more then it should. **

"**What?" **

"**Your tears. Why are they being shed?" The voice was light, curious but around the edges it as deeper. Like the wind, it floated over Simon like a rough caress. That was an contradiction wasn't it? But that was the bets way Simon could describe it. A complete contradiction. **

"**I asked you first." Simon said cautiously. He didn't look dangerous. But then again neither did Mulgerath in old man form. **

"**True," he nodded before dropping swinging both his legs over the tree branch. His overly baggy, worn and torn pants rubbed the bark. Then he dropped simply onto the grassy ground. His bare feet landing with a soft bounce. Simon couldn't help but notice the paleness of the boys feet. He knew that he was ften described as pale but in all seriousness this boy was white as milk. He then ran his eyes up and noticed that the pants were a few inches to short for the boy. His button up which Simon was sure had once been pure white had been turned into a earthy tie dye of different colors and shades. The most curious thing about the boy was the way his hair fell. It was a absolute mess. Lying, no it could not even be described as lying, it stood up at odd angles and some pieces hung low down to pointed chin and some even longer, hanging down to tickle and tease his shoulder blades. The boy leaned down to pick up the perfectly ripe fruit and then stepped towards Simon. **

**He held out the apple to Simon before smiling and saying. "I am Terrance, Terrance Fink." **

**AN/ OKAY! That's all I'm going to write. If you like it. Please review. If I know that people liked it and will appreciate more chapters being added then I will add them . This was a sudden burst of inspiration. I hope it makes a nice addition to this very small archive. I take no ownership over any of this. Terrance is not even mine. If you read or would like to read the real Arthur Spiderwick book then look up A Changling. You will hear all about Terrance and see where he came from. Yes this will be Slash if I continue. I hope that doesn't bother anybody =]. **


End file.
